1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting a meter for a motor vehicle, such as speedometer, to a flexible shaft to be used for driving the meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a connecting device of this class in which the boss of a speedometer is provided with a thread and is arranged to have a union nut which is provided on the outer tube of a flexible shaft come into screwed engagement therewith. The union nut is carried by an end metal piece which is provided at the end of the flexible shaft. The speedometer is connected to the flexible shaft by screwing the union nut to the above stated thread. However, with the conventional device used for connecting the speedometer to the flexible shaft, the union nut must be screwed to the above stated thread. Such connecting work not only takes time but also is very difficult to perform because of the extremely limited space available for mounting the meter within the body of a motor vehicle. Therefore, much time and labor have been required for connecting and disconnecting the speedometer to and from the flexible shaft. In addition to this drawback, another drawback of the conventional device lies in that the device necessitates the use of many parts including the union nut. This not only results in taking a longer time for assembling and mounting but also results in a higher price of the product.